Lirael
by lirael greenleaf
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!A elven maiden gets caught between her mother and the prince of Mirkwood. Will she fall in love with the prince or marry him unwillingly? Please r&r it would mean a lot. Legolas/OC
1. Shocking News

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lirael  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: No Lirael is not me just a girl with my name…yep. 2 completely different people. I have red hair she has blonde.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the LOTR characters. Just the ones that don't sound familiar.  
  
Rating: I suck at rating stories…just deal with it.  
  
Time: A while after the fellowship…so Mirkwood is a happy place! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Shocking News  
  
Lirael sat on her bed as the sun rose higher into the sky. She lived in the forest of Mirkwood and it looked that it was going to be a sunny day. She rose from her bed and headed for her wardrobe and pulled out a silken blue dress with a silver touch that blended with her eyes. She lived in Mirkwood for only a month and already she felt homesick, for Lothlorien was her true home. Her mother Viviane lived in Mirkwood only because she was a friend of Thranduil and he wished that she stayed with him. Lirael came to Mirkwood on a count of her father dying and leaving her with her alone.  
  
She combed her long golden hair and headed for her mother's room. She knocked on the door gently.  
  
"Mother. May I come in?" She asked.  
  
The door opened and there stood Viviane motioning for her to come in.  
  
"How are you this morning Lirael?"  
  
"Fine, just a little tired." Lirael said with a yawn.  
  
"You do know that I am leaving for Gondor to see Aragorn and Arwen. They just had a son and I would like to see him." Viviane said while brushing her long dark hair out.  
  
"What? You never told me this!" She said with her hand to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Lirael. It came unnoticed, I just found out last night." Viviane said turning to her daughter. "I want you to stay here any ways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Thranduil's son is coming back from an orc hunt and you never met him so I thought it would be nice if you met him." She said quickly.  
  
"You said the same thing about the sons of Elrond and that did not work out that well." Lirael argued.  
  
"So what if you didn't like Elrohir or Elladen it doesn't mean that you will not like Thranduil's son." Her mother said in return.  
  
"This is another marriage arrangement isn't it?" Lirael said shockingly.  
  
Viviane was silent.  
  
"You know I don't like marriage arrangements. I hate them. They never turn out right." Lirael said getting angry in her own turn.  
  
"I'm sorry Lirael. It's just you don't have a husband and Legolas doesn't have a wife. When Thranduil saw you he thought you were perfect for Legolas and he asked me to talk to you about the marriage-"  
  
"But you didn't talk to me about him." Lirael interrupted.  
  
"That is what I'm doing now." Viviane finished.  
  
"Why now, why right before you leave?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. But please just meet him." Viviane pleaded.  
  
"Alright I will meet him but it doesn't mean I will marry him." Lirael added.  
  
"Of course but it doesn't mean that you won't marry him." Viviane said.  
  
"Right." Lirael laughed.  
  
"Well I have to go darling. I'll be back in two months." Viviane said embracing her daughter.  
  
"Good bye mother." Lirael said breaking the hug.  
  
"Good bye love." Viviane said leaving the room.  
  
Lirael sighed; it was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Legolas

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lirael  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR just Lirael, Ainawen, and Viviane…so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Legolas  
  
Lirael left her mother's room and went to go find her friend Ainawen, whom she knew since she was six.  
  
I wish mother didn't go and make arrangements with me not knowing about it until the last minute! She thought as she picked up her pace in the halls. But her fast walking led her to disaster. She quickly walked right into another elf that caused them both to fall on the ground.  
  
"Next time watch where I am going." Lirael said rather irritated.  
  
The other elf just chuckled.  
  
"Oh Thranduil! I didn't it was you." She said as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"What are in such a hurry to go see my dear?" Thranduil said rising off of the floor.  
  
"I am trying to find Ainawen, Thranduil do you know where she is?" Lirael said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. She went to Lothlorien for the season." Thranduil said.  
  
"For the season?" Lirael practically gave up hope.  
  
"I am sorry Lirael but yes." He said.  
  
"That's alright Thranduil it's not your fault." She said lowly.  
  
"When am I supposed to meet your son?" Lirael said changing the subject.  
  
"When ever you'd like. He just arrived a minute ago." Thranduil responded.  
  
"Can I meet him right after I rest for awhile? It's been a long morning." Lirael asked.  
  
"Of course. Legolas isn't going anywhere." He said with a smile  
  
Lirael smiled and headed for her chamber.  
  
"I am going to like having that girl around more often." Thranduil said to himself as he turned and headed to go see his son.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil called from below. "Legolas get down here and come talk to me."  
  
"Alright father." Legolas said jumping off the tree.  
  
"When do I meet the maiden you kept talking about?" Legolas said with a smile on his fair face.  
  
"When she wakes up." Thranduil replied.  
  
"Who is that father? I have not seen such a maiden in Mirkwood before." Legolas said staring at a girl.  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "That is the maiden I was talking about."  
  
"She is absolutely beautiful." Legolas said in wonderment.  
  
"I know and she speaks her mind. Not like many elven women you have seen." Thranduil said.  
  
"Can I meet her now?" Legolas said not breaking his stare.  
  
"Of course! I will go and retrieve her." Thranduil said leaving his son's side.  
  
"My dear Lirael. My son wishes to see you now if you are free." Thranduil said coming to Lirael  
  
"Now? I thought you said later." Lirael laughed.  
  
"But he seemed enchanted when he saw you and anxious to meet you." Thranduil said in return. "Do not tell him I said that." Thranduil added.  
  
Lirael laughed. "I suppose I could meet him now."  
  
"Very well. Follow me." Thranduil said taking her to Legolas' side.  
  
"Legolas. Please meet Lirael of Lothlorien. Lirael this is my son Legolas." Thranduil said.  
  
"It is my pleasure to meet one of the ladies of the Golden Wood." Legolas said taking her hand a placing a kiss on it.  
  
"And I have been wanting to meet you Legolas Greenleaf." Lirael said smiling.  
  
"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Thranduil said leaving.  
  
"Your absolutely lovely Lirael, much more than my father described." Legolas said.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." Lirael said with a smile.  
  
"How long have you been in Mirkwood m'lady?" Legolas asked.  
  
"One month exactly." Lirael answered.  
  
"Well I'm happy that you are here to bring loveliness in the forest." Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you but I do not think Mirkwood needs me. It already is a wonderful place." Lirael said turning red.  
  
"Aye, but you bring something more." Legolas continued.  
  
"And what would that something more be?" Lirael questioned.  
  
"You bring me happiness." Legolas said.  
  
"You flatter me Legolas." Lirael laughed.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Well m'lady I must leave you now. But I must ask you would it be alright if I escorted you to dinner this evening?"  
  
"I would be delighted Legolas son of Thranduil." Lirael smiled.  
  
"Thank you m'lady." Legolas said placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Good bye m'lady." Legolas said leaving for the halls.  
  
"Good bye." Lirael said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N well how did ya like it? Please read and review.  
  
~Lirael no I'm not Lirael from the story…just wanna clear that up…again. :) 


	3. Hell Breaks Loose! >:)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lirael  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own no on by the name of Legolas, Thranduil, Elrohir, etc. just Lirael and so on and so forth.  
  
A/N you probably think my dear Lirael fell head over heals for our hero Legolas…HA! Maybe later but …*mumbles grumbles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Hell Breaks Loose. :)  
  
She came to her chamber and sat on her bed. How could she have been so stupid! Letting him kiss her. She was too young and naïve. She was hoping she could get him away from her by giving him a hard time but he practically had her in the palm of his hand. Now it was her turn. She could act like a giggling fool and act like she loved him desperately then she could drive him away by annoyance. She laughed to herself. Like that would work. Then she thought of it. When he came to escort her to dinner she would simply fall head over heals for him, talk really fast, correct him when he's wrong, and then try to seduce him but he will stop her and call the whole thing off. This worked with Elrohir and Haldir it should work with him to. Her mother and father had put her up to so many marriages but she would always find a way to turn them down…some way. She would just forget about the kiss and act as if it never happened.  
  
She got dressed in her green gown and placed a tiny silver clip in her hair that she considered "good luck". Then she heard a knock on the door. She headed for the door and opened it.  
  
"May I escort you to dinner my lady?" Legolas asked giving a small bow.  
  
"Legolas dinner does not start for another hour." Lirael said.  
  
"That is the point my love." Legolas said with a grin.  
  
Lirael raised one of her eyebrows; he was already calling her my love…definitely not good. Lirael thought. " Well if my lord wishes." Lirael said leaving her room.  
  
"My love is something troubling you?" Legolas asked looking at Lirael's annoyed expression.  
  
"Oh nothing just a little tired." Lirael said. "But being around you makes me feel so much better." She said as she batted her eyes.  
  
"Really?" Legolas said with a mixed up expression. Lirael nodded.  
  
"Shall we sit down my lady?" Legolas said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Lirael said.  
  
"How do you like it here in Mirkwood my dear?" Legolas said.  
  
"That is a very good question Legolas. Well when I first came here it wasn't that new to me because I already had been here when I was younger, any ways the first day I was here I saw my old childhood friend named Ainawen whom I knew since I was six. She was the only friend I had in Mirkwood at the time besides my mother. Her name is Viviane perhaps you know her, she knew your father for the longest time. Where was I? Oh I remember Ainawen was my only friend at the time besides my mother, and then I met a bunch of people the captain, the cook, the advisor, a lot of people. Were you ever in that situation?" Lirael said quickly. (a/n whew!)  
  
"A…I...Well...yes." He stammered.  
  
"Please Legolas talk in a complete sentence! No one will ever understand you if you keep talking like that." Lirael corrected.  
  
"My dear I think I will rest for awhile, the traveling has got the best of me I will see you at dinner-"  
  
"I will go with you!" Lirael interrupted.  
  
"You? Will go with me?" He said shockingly.  
  
"Of course! You don't think I'd leave you all alone." She said slyly.  
  
"Wa-what?" Legolas said nervously.  
  
"Oh come on." She said backing him up into his door causing it to open. She quickly pushed him on his bed. "Let's make love."  
  
"What?" he said confused.  
  
"You want to don't you?" Lirael said as she jumped on top of Legolas.  
  
"Well ye-" Legolas continued.  
  
"Mmm yes… Can't you feel it?" She said as she pushed into him.  
  
"Oh my…" Legolas started to laugh.  
  
"What?! Why are you laughing, this isn't funny." She said rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh my dear. I had a feeling you would try something like this." Legolas laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean you knew?!" Lirael said angry and shocked.  
  
"Of course I knew love. I was just playing along." Legolas said.  
  
"But how? No one ever found out before." Lirael said confused.  
  
"Lirael I knew ever you first received my kiss. Your expression gave it away." Legolas said sitting up on his bed.  
  
Lirael couldn't believe it, after her plans worked so well.  
  
"I'm sorry my love but no matter what you do you can not decline my decision." He said giving her a passonite kiss.  
  
"Now I must leave my dear and I will see you in a few minutes at dinner." He said as he got up and exited the room.  
  
"Oh no." She said as she fell on the bed in depression. Maybe it won't be so bad. She thought. "Oh boy." She said to herself as she fell into a deep sleep. And he kissed her again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I told you she wouldn't fall for Legolas! -_-; if she does fall for Legolas then it's not going to be for a while :| 


	4. It's Your Choice

******************************************************~********************* *******************************  
  
Lirael  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: You know I own nobody from LOTR so why do I have to keep writing this?  
  
******************************************************~********************* *******************************  
  
Chapter 4: It's Your Choice  
  
Lirael went back to her chamber in defeat. Dinner came sooner than expected and Legolas escorted her to dinner. (A/N once again -_-) She faked a smile the entire time until it came to the conversation about their marriage.  
  
"Legolas have you decided to marry this wonderful maiden? I would surely take advantage of having you in Mirkwood more often if you had a wife to look after, possibly some children too." Thranduil said which caused some laughter from around the table.  
  
"I would love to marry Lirael as long as the lady wishes it." Legolas said looking at Lirael with affectionate eyes.  
  
Lirael had every right to decline Legolas' offer of marriage but the only thing that escaped her mouth was, "Of course."  
  
"Wonderful!" Thranduil laughed.  
  
Legolas looked at her with confused eyes, he knew she didn't want to marry him but why was she making this decision? " Love I wish to speak to you after you are finished." Legolas whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh but my lord I'm sure it is nothing that everyone else can hear." She said loud enough to get some attention.  
  
"Something between you and me my dear." He said coolly.  
  
"Oooohhhh well if it is that important than I suppose so." Lirael said calmly as she got up and followed Legolas to his chamber.  
  
"Lirael I thought you did not want to marry me." Legolas said as they entered his room.  
  
"I still do not." Lirael said delicately.  
  
"Then why Lirael? Why?" Legolas said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It was for my mother." Lirael said.  
  
"Your mother?" Legolas said gently.  
  
"Yes, she is always putting me up to these marriages but I used to always get out of them somehow. She would get depressed that I did not have a husband and kept on putting me up to more of the arrangements. She is all I have left in the world. I could not go on without her." She said suppressing her tears.  
  
"Lirael I'm not going to force you to marry me." Legolas said lifting her chin starring into her eyes.  
  
"You are not forcing me, I am choosing to marry you." She said as she broke the stare turning elsewhere.  
  
"Look at me Lirael," he said as he turned her heads towards him. "I love you, and I wouldn't want to hurt you. If forcing you to marry me or choosing to marry me is not what you want then you need not do it. I love you." He finished.  
  
"Tell me Legolas. You say you love me but is that only because of my face is fair." She said with an inquiring look.  
  
"Trust me my love that isn't even half of why I love you. I love you because you are affectionate, charming, share your feelings with others, and well because you are you and I love that." Legolas said with a grin.  
  
Lirael smiled back, what was she thinking she could not give in to him so easily.  
  
"Your words are flattering my lord but I will not except the fact that you love me unless you prove it." She said coldly.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Why do you not believe not me? Have you not heard the saying love at first sight?"  
  
"No." she said cruelly.  
  
"Are you toying with me? Do you think this is a game?" Legolas said getting angry in his own turn.  
  
"I am playing no game nor am I toying with you." Lirael shot back walking towards the door.  
  
Legolas stopped her dead in her tracks, "I will make you mine and I will make you love me." He said back to her giving her an intense hot blooded kiss. "Never." She said returning the kiss. Legolas laughed and strengthened the kiss more until his desire could wait no more.  
  
~   
  
A/N whew well that was a short chapter but it sure did feel like it took forever!!!! Now since you all read this I'm gonna ask a favor and that is please make a 'lil donation by clicking the 'lil box on the bottom left hand corner of your screen! Thank you it means a lot to me!!!! 


End file.
